Relatos desde las mazmorras
by Lechuza de cristal
Summary: Lillian Woodville llega a Hogwarts para asistir a su primer curso y no es la ceremonia de selección lo que la tiene tan nerviosa. Para ella su mayor preocupación es encajar en su grupo más cercano y en la sociedad mágica, aunque pertenecer a la casa de los incomprendidos lo vuelve una tarea casi imposible.
1. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco!

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco!**

 _Wiltshire, 5 de Junio de 1985_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya hace tres años que la paz reinaba en el mundo mágico luego de aquel fatídico, pero a la vez regocijante treintaiuno de octubre. El día de la muerte de los Potter, fue para Narcissa Malfoy un gran alivio. Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, estaba muerto. El Señor Tenebroso se había ido llevándose consigo el temor de todas las noches de perder a su marido. Luego de la caída del Lord, las cosas no fueron muy fáciles, pero la astucia de Lucius Malfoy no solo lo libró de Azkaban, sino que además logró mantener la reputación de su familia.

La espigada mujer, de cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco, retrocedió en el tiempo cuando nítidas imágenes de lo vivido hace unos años atrás llegaron a su mente. La captura de Bellatrix, su hermana mayor, quien ahora se encontraba presa en Azkaban era lo primero en que pensaba. El elegante semblante de la mujer se ensombreció y sus delicadas facciones se tensaron ligeramente— ¡Basta! —se dijo a sí misma, no era momento de recordar tragedias, hoy cinco de junio era el quinto cumpleaños de Draco y los invitados llegarían pronto.

Como todos los años desde que podía dar uso a la palabra, el pequeño Draco se encargaba de escoger, o mas bien de exigir, un tema para su fiesta, en esta ocasión, por segunda vez consecutiva el tema elegido eran los dragones. El jardín de la mansión Malfoy y la sala de estar se encontraban meticulosamente decoradas con diversos adornos de fiesta, varios globos de helio, hechizados para que no se pierdan en el infinito cielo, flotaban en el aire por todos los rincones, en ellos se encontraban las iniciales del niño, D.M. Una estatua de hielo de un Colacuerno Húngaro de casi dos metros se encontraba erguida en el medio de la sala de estar. Afuera en el jardín, una gran cantidad de bocaditos, hechos por los harapientos elfos domésticos, rodeaban a una torta de cinco pisos. En el último piso se encontraba un pequeño dragón Galés Verde Común que llevaba a un Draco Malfoy montado en él como todo un experto jinete.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando Lucius y Draco, que llevaban unas túnicas de fina seda verde oscura, se unieron a Narcissa para esperar junto a la chimenea la llegada de sus invitados. Los primeros en llegar fueron el señor y la señora Greengrass con sus dos hijas Daphne, rubia y de hermosos ojos celestes, y la pequeña Astoria quien iba en los brazos de su padre.

No pasó ni un minuto para que nuevamente se escuchara un seco ¡ _puf!_ y aparecieran en la chimenea un hombre mayor junto con una bruja de cabello castaño mucho más joven que él y de la mano de ella un niño de la misma edad de Draco. Los Nott. Poco a poco, fueron llegando el resto de invitados, los Parkinson, los Crabbe, los Bole, los Bulstrode, los Flint, los Avery y finalmente los Woodville. Los adultos fueron a la sala de estar mientras que los niños corrieron al patio. La fiesta había empezado.

.

—Jugaremos a los cazadores de gigantes —sentenció Draco mirando al resto de los niños amenazadoramente, hoy era su cumpleaños, así que nadie debía de contradecirlo, luego apuntó con el dedo a Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode y Lillian Woodville—, ustedes serán los gigantes que secuestrarán a las princesas —dicho esto apuntó a Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass— y tú, Theodore, serás mi segundo al mando — finalizó con una leve mueca de superioridad.

Millicent Bulstrode, una niña alta y robusta, crujió los nudillos y tomó a Daphne por el cuello arrastrándola lejos del grupo, mientras la rubia luchaba en vano por soltarse. Pansy soltó una aguda risita ante aquella escena.

—¡Objeción! —chilló Lillian Woodville, sus ojos normalmente redondos y grandes habían aumentado su tamaño y sus prominentes cachetes estaban sonrojados—. ¡Me niego a ser un gigante!

—¿Quieres ser princesa? —ser burló Draco cruzando sus brazos—. No te ves como una princesa, Woodville.

—No quiero ser princesa, pero tampoco quiero…

—¡No se admiten objeciones, es mi cumpleaños y hago lo que me da la gana! —exclamó el rubio tapandose las orejas con ambas manos para silenciar las protestas de la niña.

Refunfuñando, Lillian se acercó a una divertida Pansy, ambas caminaron hacia donde se encontraban las otras dos niñas, seguidas por Crabbe, para luego dividirse en grupos de dos, Vincent vigilaría tanto a Pansy como a Daphne, mientras que Millicent y Lillian se esconderían entre los arbustos del gigantesco jardín de la mansión Malfoy.

Por su lado, Draco y Theodore tomaron un par de ramas del suelo simulando varitas y fueron en busca de los gigantes. Los dos chicos dieron unos cuantos pasos para finalmente detenerse en seco, detrás de un florido arbusto se escuchaban risitas ahogadas y se lograba ver un movimiento anormal de las hojas. Theodore le hizo una seña a Draco y se aproximaron por los extremos.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —gritó Draco apuntando con la rama a un bulto agazapado entre las plantas. Por unos instantes no hubo movimiento alguno—. _¡Desmaius! ¡Desmaius!_ —y de pronto…

.

Binxs, la elfa doméstica, acababa de destapar una botella de champagne la cual volaba acercandose a cada uno de los invitados llenando las copas hasta un poco más de la mitad. Narcissa estaba en pleno cotilleo con Arlette Nott cuando Lucius se aclaró la garganta para el brindis, elevó su copa al aire y los demás lo imitaron elegantemente, abrió su boca para decir las primeras palabras y de pronto…

—¡Aaaaaaaaah! —se escuchó un fuerte chillido de horror proveniente del jardín donde se encontraban los niños. La nerviosa señora Parkinson soltó su copa que al contacto con el suelo se hizo añicos.

— _¡Reparo!_ —dijo casi instantáneamente el señor Greengrass y la copa volvió a su normalidad y en menos de medio segundo todos los padres estaban afuera dispuestos a proteger a sus indefensos hijos.

Para su sorpresa, al salir, se encontraron con una inusual escena. Millicent tenía a Theodore aplastado contra el suelo sin dejarlo levantarse, mientras que Lillian sostenía a Draco con un brazo alrededor del cuello del chico, de la misma forma que Millie lo había hecho antes con Daphne. Si bien la chica no era tan gruesa como la otra niña, era bastante alta para sus cortos cinco años y tenía la suficiente fuerza para someter al rubio. Ambas niñas gritaban con fiereza— ¡Victoria a los gigantes! ¡Las princesas estan muertas! ¡Victoria a los gigantes que hicieron a Malfoy y Nott tragar tierra!


	2. ¿La mansión Woodville?

**¿La mansión Woodville?**

 _Dover, Kent. 1 de Diciembre de 1987_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lillian cerró los ojos mientras sentía como la fría brisa de invierno azotaba contra su rostro. El sonido que producían las olas del mar al chocar contra los blancos acantilados era relajante, más la niña podía percibir la tensión del momento al ir aproximándose hacia aquella vieja mansión que jamás en sus cortos ocho años había visitado.

—¿A quienes vamos a visitar? —preguntó a su padre quien caminaba un metro más adelante junto con Flavius, el hermano menor de Lillian. No muy lejos, al borde del acantilado y rodeada por un cerco de piedras de mediano tamaño revestidas con moho y enredaderas, se encontraba una mansión típicamente victoriana.

—A la casa de tus abuelos, Lillian —contestó la señora Woodville. Los cuatro personajes, vestidos con largas túnicas negras, caminaron unos cuantos metros más para finalmente pararse frente a la puerta de rejas color azabache que se abrieron con un molesto chirrido.

Lamentándose estar en aquel lugar, el señor Woodville ingresó primero dando largas zancadas para nuevamente deternerse en la puerta principal, donde dos gárgolas custodiaban la entrada. Nicholas Woodville posó su mano en la aldaba dorada y antes de tocar le dirigió una apesadumbrada mirada a su mujer. Nuevamente la puerta se abrió sola. Esta vez, la curiosa niña se adelantó unos pasos a sus progenitores y asomó la cabeza. Lillian tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad del circular _hall._ Cortinas cerradas tan solo permitía ver siluetas de algunos pocos muebles, innumerables cuadros colgados de las paredes y la forma de tres personas paradas silenciosamente frente a ellos. Hubo unos segundos de silencio absoluto antes que una de las figuras se acercara a los recién llegados.

—¿Madre? —la voz del padre de Lillian se escuchó fuerte y clara.

—¿Osas llamarme madre después de estos nueve años, Nicholas? —contestó una de las figuras aproximándose a la entrada hasta que por fin Lillian pudo verle el rostro. Era una mujer alta, de cabello castaño recogido en un alto moño que dejaba ver un buen número de canas. Unas arrugas marcadas en el rostro indicaban que la mujer rondaba los cincuenta años.

Nuevamente, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. —Charlotte… —intentó intervenir Elizabeth.

—¡Tú, deshonra de la familia Rosier! —chilló la mujer apuntando a Elizabeth Woodville, haciendo saltar del susto a Lillian y al pequeño Flavius, quien se ocultó tras la túnica de su padre —¿¡Cómo te atreves a pisar esta casa luego de haber torcido el camino de mi único hijo!?

—¡Silencio! —se escuchó una segunda voz. Era una anciana mujer algo encorvada que a pesar de estar por los 80 años, aparentaba una menoría de edad y si no fuera por su severo semblante, podría afirmarse que en sus tiempos gozaba de una gran belleza—. No voy a permitir este alboroto en el velorio de mi amado, además —prosiguió—, estas asustando a los niños.

Desde que ambos hermanos Woodville tenían uso de razón, el tema de los abuelos se había convertido en tabú. Su padre y madre jamás hablaban ni de los abuelos Woodville ni de los Rosier, y cada vez que los niños preguntaban, sus progenitores cambiaban de tema sin disimular su disgusto por tener que hablar de los abuelos. Con el tiempo, ni Lillian ni Flavius volvieron a preguntar, por lo que les tomó por sorpresa aquella repentina visita a Dover.

La joven Lillian pronto descubriría que el principal motivo de la hostilidad entre ellos, era la opuesta forma de pensar. Sus abuelos eran puristas, mientras que sus padres no.

.

En contra de todo pronóstico, aquel invierno de 1987 se hicieron las paces, o mejor dicho, se entrelazaron lazos de conveniencia por el bien de los niños, después de todo ellos eran el futuro de la familia Woodville según Richard, padre de Nicholas.

El abuelo Richard era un hombre robusto que pocas veces parecía sonreir. Su cabello era cano con algunos vestigios de cabellos marrones que años atrás habrían poblado toda su cabellera. A pesar de su aspecto reservado, el hombre era un hablador en potencia y uno de sus temas favoritos, luego de la importancia de la pureza de la sangre, era la historia de como la familia Nott se habían encargado de dejar en desgracia a los Woodville cuando Cantankerus Nott los eliminó del Directorio Sangre Pura. Nicholas y Elizabeth se negaban a dejar sus hijos a solas con el abuelo, pero él siempre se las ingeniaba para de alguna manera u otra llenar de historias la cabeza de los jovenes Woodville.

.

—Y entonces, aquel buen hombre… —Richard Woodville relataba solemnemente sentado sobre su vieja silla mecedora hasta que una vocecita lo interrumpió.

—¿Era un buen hombre? —era Flavius, que contrario a todo lo que había escuchado hasta el momento, su abuelo afirmaba que Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado era alguien excepcional.

—Sí, claro que lo era —aseveró el abuelo—. Como les decía, y entonces, aquel buen hombre que deseaba la prosperidad de todo mago y bruja de Gran Bretaña, se enteró del pronto nacimiento de un temible ser. Una temible criatura con forma humana que se encargaría de hundir en la oscuridad al mundo mágico —muy atentos, Lillian y Flavius escuchaban anonadados el relato de su abuelo.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —Lillian preguntaba con ansiedad por saber más.

—Decidido a salvar el mundo mágico, no tuvo otro remedio que ir a la casa donde habitaba el ser maligno…

—¡Pero tan solo tenía un año! —exclamó Lillian que conocía la versión de sus padres sobre la historia de Harry Potter.

—Eso mismo pensaba el Gran Lord —continuó el abuelo—. "Es solo un bebe, no puedo hacerlo", pero se equivocaba, era el mismísimo demonio. ¡El mal encarnado! —los dos niños dieron un brinco y se abrazaron entre ellos como protegiéndose de alguna presencia—. Aquel demonio, el Demonio Potter, tenía un inmenso poder. Sacrificó a sus propios padres ordenándoles atacar al Lord. Esa noche, mis estimados nietos, el Lord logró controlar a la bestia, pero tuvo que dar algo a cambio.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Tuvo que dar su vida por todos nosotros.

Noche tras noche, Richard Woodville se encargaba de contarles la misma historia una y otra vez con una que otra conveniente modificación. La versión del Demonio Potter que su abuelo le contaba ponía los pelos de Lillian en punta y todas las noches se debatía para convencerse a sí misma que era mentira. Sin embargo, el terror de que el "Demonio Potter" pueda estar juntando fuerzas para acabar con el mundo que toda bruja y mago conocen aún prevalecía.


	3. La varita de Ojaranzo

**La varita de Ojaranzo**

 _Callejón Diagon. 31 de Agosto de 1991_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Prueba con esta, —dijo un hombre de avanzada edad y contextura delgada, el señor Ollivanders, al entregarle a la niña una varita fabricada con madera de roble inglés.

Lillian miró nerviosa la varita que estaba en sus manos antes de decidirse a hacer un movimiento de muñeca. Su anterior experiencia con una de cornejo no había resultado nada alentadora provocando que los anteojos del dependiente de la tienda salieran disparados contra la puerta de entrada.

La muchacha se dirigió hacia su madre, quien con un gesto de aprobación le incitó a probar la varita. Dicho y hecho, Lillian dio dos movimientos circulares con la mano e instantaneamente un grupo de varitas que se encontraban en la parte superior del estante izquierdo, salieron volando por poco golpeando en la cabeza al señor Ollivanders quien tuvo que agacharse tan rápido como su viejo cuerpo se lo permitía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lillian soltó la varita mirando aterrorizada al anciano que pesadamente se levantaba. Una risa socarrona se anunció por detrás, furibunda por la burla Lillian giró sobre sus talones para descubrir al dueño de aquella estúpida risita. Rostro afilado y pálido, ojos grises y cabello rubio meticulosamente peinado hacia atrás. Se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

—Narcissa, Lucius —saludó Elizabeth Woodville— y el pequeño Draco, aunque no debería decir pequeño. ¡Vaya que has crecido!

Lillian saludó a los señores Malfoy y lo mismo hizo Draco a la señora Woodville, saludándola de una manera exageradamente elegante para después acercarse petulantemente a la niña mientras que los adultos conversaban entre ellos.

—Woodville, cuanto tiempo sin verte —dijo Draco con una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca. Desde el incidente ocurrido en la fiesta del quinto cumpleaños del pequeño Malfoy, los Woodville no habían vuelto a ser invitados y se corría el rumor que Lillian incitaba a la violencia entre los niños. Sin embargo, todo era una táctica de los Malfoy para evitar tener que relacionarse demasiado con la desprestigiada familia.

—Igualmente, Malfoy —contestó Lillian mirándolo de reojo mientras esperaba a la tercera varita que traería el señor Ollivanders— y veo que no has cambiado nada —dijo casi susurrando— burlesco y arrogante.

Draco alzó una ceja con incredulidad, aquella niñata siempre le había llevado la contra, incluso en su cumpleaños, algo totalmente inimaginable para el chico. Realmente, ella le caía mal—. Verás Woodville, —dijo mirándose sus uñas perfectamente cortadas—es mucho mejor ser arrogante que seguir siendo tan torpe como un niño de cinco años, por lo que he visto.

—Nada de eso pequeño —intervino el señor Ollivanders quien entregaba una nueva varita a la niña—. La varita escoge a su dueño, las otras dos anteriores no encajaban con tu personalidad, Lillian, pero si no me equivoco, ésta será la adecuada.

Draco miró al viejo mago con desdén y se cruzó de brazos. Por su lado, Lillian con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia realizó amplios movimientos tanto de muñeca como de brazo tan pronto recibió la varita en sus manos, acercando intencionalmente la punta de la varita tan cerca a la cara de Draco que este último tuvo que dar un par de pasos atrás quejándose de la molesta niña.

Los ojos de Lillian brillaron de felicidad, al ver como de la punta de la varita salía una mezcla de chispas doradas y plateadas que le hicieron sentir una placentera sensación de tranquilidad y sinergia.

—Madera de ojaranzo, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, semiflexible, 26.5 centímetros —dijo el señor Ollivanders—. Es toda tuya, pequeña.

.

Lillian hubiese deseado quedarse a ver la "magnífica habilidad de Draco para la magia", sin embargo, su madre insistió en que tenían que recoger a su hermano menor, así que despidiéndose de los Malfoy, madre e hija salieron de la tienda de varitas. La niña sintiéndose más completa que nunca.


	4. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

 _El Sombrero Seleccionador nunca se equivoca…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los años, el primer día de Setiembre, el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos se encontraba lleno como ningún otro día. Niños y adolescentes iban de un lado a otro acompañados de sus padres, se reencontraban con sus amistades luego de pasar los meses de verano sin verse y se despedían efusivamente de sus familiares para subirse al Expreso Hogwarts y acaparar lo más rápido posible un compartimeto vacío. Pero nadie parecía más entusiasmado que una niña de redondo rostro y grandes ojos circulares, quien impaciente escuchaba las recomendaciones de su madre. Sí, a pesar de que su gran altura diga lo contrario, era su primer año en Hogwarts, y ya no quería escuchar más de aquel lugar por parte de sus padres, ella quería vivirlo en carne propia.

—Y por último, Lillian —recitó su madre tomándola por los hombros con ambas manos—, quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo estaremos orgullosos sea cual sea la casa en la que el sombrero te seleccione —culminó la señora Woodville dándole un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

—Procura no meterte en problemas, mi pequeña princesa —dijo su padre, Lillian arrugó la nariz, por alguna razón detestaba que la llamaran "princesa". Ella se aproximó para darle un abrazo a su padre, seguido de un beso en la mejilla a su hermano menor para después tomar su equipaje y a su lechuza negra Ónix e ir en busca de un compartimento.

Comenzó su búsqueda por los vagones del medio, pegando su rostro a las ventanillas de las puertas de los compartimentos, pero esos tres primeros estaban ocupados. No le habría importado entrar si es que hubiera espacio para una persona más, ya que una de las cosas que más detestaba era quedarse sola. Al asomarse en el interior del cuarto compartimento logró vislumbrar tres cabezas, por fin, un asiento libre para ella. Dirigió su mano a la puerta con la intensión de abrirla, mas se detuvo en seco. Reconocería esa cabellera rubia en cualquier lado. La muchacha abrió la puerta logrando atraer la atención de los ocupantes quienes pararon de improviso su conversación.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó, tanta "suerte" tenía que el primer compartimento libre que encontraba estaba ocupado por el rubio, y cuando el aludido dio la cara pudo confirmar sus sospechas—. Podría reconocer ese cabello cano aunque hubieran pasado veinte años sin verte —lo molestó mientras se acomodaba sin ser invitada en el cuarto asiento.

El rostro de Draco se arrugó en una mueca de molestia al reconocer a Lillian e ignoró el comentario sobre su cabello rubio platinado, el chico no se bajaría a la altura de una Woodville. Durante sus cortos once años de vida, su madre le había enseñado el arte de ser una persona política ante la sociedad, en especial si se trataba de un mago o bruja sangre pura, regla que era fácil de excluirla cuando se trataba de los Weasley—. Woodville —la saludó secamente sin mucho entusiasmo de entablar alguna conversación con ella, seguido de un incómodo silencio, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que este se rompiera.

—¿Entonces Potter será el siguiente Mago Tenebroso? —balbuceó un pensativo Crabbe aquellas palabras de su conversación anterior a la intromisión de Lillian. Draco, que estaba sentado a su costado le tiró un codazo, lamentandose mentalmente que sus "sirvientes" fueran tan torpes.

—¿Potter? —preguntó la chica actuando como si no hubiera escuchado toda la frase de Crabbe—. ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Él está en el Expreso Hogwarts!

Draco rodó los ojos exasperado— Si, Woodville, mi padre me dijo que Potter estaría este año.

Los ojos de Lillian se abrieron grandes como platos. De pequeña, sus padres le habían contado sobre Harry Potter, el Niño que vivió, aquella historia sobre como un bebe había logrado desaparecer al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Nadie lo pudo explicar, nadie excepto su abuelo, Richard Woodville, quien afirmaba que Harry Potter era el mismísimo demonio. Lillian recordó, que en aquella época, durante varios meses temía que el Demonio Potter saliera por debajo de su cama—. En qué casa crees que quede.

—No sé —le contestó Draco—, pero yo me encargaré que por lo menos se relacione con las personas adecuadas —con una de sus mejores sonrisas que te dicen "Soy un Malfoy, soy mejor que tú" se levantó de su asiento y salió del compartimento—. ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! — exclamó dando la orden para que lo sigan, los dos grandotes se levantaron de su asiento como si estuviesen sincronizados y los tres se alejaron desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Lillian tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, sí, se había quedado sola. "¡ _Vaya! Malfoy se ha ido"_ pensó fastidiada mientras hacía notas mentales de no volver a juntarse con Draco Malfoy, lo más seguro era que la volvería a abandonar. Se dio un par de vueltas en su asiento, acomodó su túnica negra para recostar sus piernas en el asiento del costado, miró a la ventanilla y resopló. Que aburrido era estar sola.

Un golpeteo en la puerta captó su atención, al abrirse dejó pasar a un niño de cara regordeta de aproximadamente once años—. Disculpa, me preguntaba si es que has visto a un sapo pasar por acá.

" _¿Un sapo? Quién demonios trae un sapo a la escuela"_ , los sapos eran por excelencia, la mascota menos popular para llevar a Hogwarts, eso era algo básico que todo primerizo debería saber. La muchacha lo miró con una ceja levantada y una ligera mueca de burla—. No, no lo he visto —se dignó a decir.

—¡Oh! Bueno —contestó el niño un tanto intimidado ante la actitud despectiva de ella—, si es que lo ves por algún lado me avisas —diciendo esto cerró la puerta y la soledad llenó nuevamente el compartimento de la chica a quien una vocecita en su interior le decía que debería ayudar al chico a encontrar ese sapo. Ella se cruzó de brazos tratando de ignorar la voz de su conciencia, pero finalmente no le puso resistencia, por lo menos no estaría hongueandose en su asiento.

De un salto se levantó de su asiento y corrió por el pasillo— ¡Hey, chico del sapo, espera!

.

Minutos después, Lillian se encontraba entrando a todos los compartimentos preguntando por un sapo llamado Trevor. Al menos estaba entretenida y lograba escuchar extractos de algunas conversaciones ajenas lo cual a su parecer era perturbadoramente fascinante. Luego de haber interrogado por el paradero del sapo en un compartimento lleno de chicos mayores, se acercó a la décima puerta y tocó antes de abrir. En ella habían tres ocupantes, dos de ellas eran gemelas idénticas con una larga cabellera negra y piel bronceada. La otra chica tenía el cabello marrón claro peinado en dos cortas trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros, de piel blanca y con unas pocas pecas en la nariz. Las tres se encontraban en medio de un intenso debate, que no se percataron que alguien más había ingresado al compartimento.

—¡Eso no es cierto, Parvati! —exclamó la muchacha de trenzas— Mi abuelo materno fue un Slytherin, se casó con una _muggle_ y no le va para nada la magia negra.

—¡No hay mago oscuro que no pertenezca a Slytherin! —afirmó Parvati contrapunteando con su compañera mientras que su gemela miraba a ambas chicas sin querer entrar en la riña—. Eso fue lo que dijo mi madre.

—¡Tu madre se equivoca!

Lillian estaba tan entretanida escuchando la discusión que no se atrevía a interrumpirlas, pero una deprimente imagen del sapo Trevor perdido en el Expreso Hogwarts la hizo reaccionar. La niña se aclaró fuertemente la garganta para llamar la atención y las tres chicas voltearon a verla.

—Hola, estoy buscando un sapo llamado Trevor, ¿por casualidad lo han visto?

—¿Trajiste un sapo a tu primer año en Hogwarts? —preguntó la chica de las trenzas usando un tono de voz similar al de ella cuando el chico regordete le hizo la misma pregunta.

—No, obvio que no —contestó indignada—, un niño perdió su sapo y yo solo estoy haciendo una buena obra social.

Las tres chicas negaron con la cabeza y nuevamente la chica llamada Parvati arremetió—. ¿Y tú que opinas? —le preguntó a Lillian—. ¿En cuál casa crees que te seleccionen?

Olvidándose totalmente del niño y su sapo, Lillian se tomó unos segundos para después responder—. Bueno, mi padre y su familia han sido siempre de Slytherin, mi madre es Ravenclaw, pero su familia también ha sido de Slytherin.

El semblante de Parvati, antes agradable, ahora era sombrío—. De Slytherin salen los magos y brujas más tenebrosos.

La niña de las trenzas y Lillian abrieron la boca para reprochar al unísono. Si bien la afirmación de Parvati no era cien por ciento cierta, tampoco es que tenía demasiados ejemplos para refutarle, después de todo, la familia de su padre no era lo que se podía considerar como amable con los _muggles,_ menos aún la de su madre. Aún así, ambos progenitores de la chica no tenían las mismas ideologías puristas. Finalmente, la hermana gemela de Parvati intervino justo a tiempo antes de que las niñas inicien la Segunda Guerra Mágica—. Por cierto, soy Padma Patil.

—Y yo Parvati Patil.

—Tracey Davis —se presentó la de las trenzas.

—Yo soy Lillian —dijo la niña y estrechó la mano de las tres muchachas para después sentarse al costado de Tracey. Poco se habría de imaginar que acababa de conocer a su mejor amiga. Olvidando la inicial discrepancia, las niñas se sumergieron en un cotilleo sin fin que duró horas de horas. Padma y Parvati Patil venían de una familia de ascendencia india. Por otro lado, Tracey Davis nació en el norte de Cumbria y hace menos de un año se había mudado a Londres.

Ninguna de las cuatro se hubieran percatado que llegarían pronto a su destino, sino fuera por un chico pelirrojo alto y delgado que ingresó al compartimento, llevaba puesto unos lentes redondos y la insignia de Prefecto en el uniforme.

—Les sugiero que vayan poniéndose las túnicas de Hogwarts, estamos por arribar —el chico giró sobre su talón y se fue tan rápido como había llegado. El tiempo había pasado volando, entre largas charlas y risas la noche había llegado y no muy lejos podía divisarse las luces del pueblo de Hogsmeades.

.

Para cuando el Expreso Hogwarts aminoró la marcha, las niñas ya estaban bien vestidas listas para salir del tren. La difícil misión vino después, cuando arribaron a la estación de Hogsmeades y se formó un alboroto al tratar de salir todos a la vez. Al final, las cuatro lograron abrise campo entre la multitud.

—Y ¿ahora qué? —preguntó Padma un poco desorientada, sin saber si seguir a los demás estudiantes mayores o esperar a que alguien aparezca. Y la respuesta vino inmediatamente cuando una potente voz, que le hacía honor al tamaño de quien la emitía, empezó a llamar a todos los del primer curso.

—Con cuidado, miren bien por donde caminan —les aconsejaba el hombre mientras guiaba a todos los diminutos niños por un oscuro sendero rodeado de árboles. Lo siguiente que vieron, al dar una curva, les sacó a casi todos una exclamación de admiración. El majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts yacía al borde de un acantilado al lado de un gigantesco lago, sus torres se erguían altas e imponentes haciéndolo relucir en todo su esplendor. Para Lillian, era una de las imágenes más asombrosas que haya visto en sus cortos once años—. Máximo cuatro estudiantes por bote —se escuchó decir a la potente voz cuando ya estaban al borde del lago.

Con la ilusa idea de que se acabarían los botecitos y quedaría varada en la orilla, Lillian se abalanzó en el primer bote que vio, seguida de Tracey, Padma y Parvati. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

 _¡Splash!_ Se escuchó cerca a uno de los botes, seguido de una aguda risita burlona. " _Pansy Parkinson",_ pensó Lillian reconociéndo a la dueña de la risa casi instantáneamente y tratando de identificar la posición de la chica.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguien se ha caído? —preguntó el gigantesco hombre que segundos atrás se había presentado como Hagrid.

—¡Nadie! Es solo Theodore que quiso refrescar su pierna en el lago —dijo la voz de una muchacha, tratando de retener la risa, proveniente del mismo lugar donde se había escuchado el chapoteo. Lillian agudizó la vista y logró ver a una niña de cabello negro y corto con una vincha plateada, a una rubia de cabello lacio que caía pasando por sus omoplatos, la tercera chica era grande y gorda, y a un chico muy delgado que se sacaba uno de sus zapatos para dejar escurrir el agua que se encontraba dentro.

—¡Cuidado, no jueguen en los botes! —sentenció Hagrid al confirmar que nada grave haya sucedido—. Entonces, ¿todos listos? ¡Adelante! — ordenó y enseguida, los botes comenzaron a moverse suavemente por el lago.

El corto viaje en el barco fue apacible, los niños se dedicaron más a observar el paisaje que hacer otra cosa hasta llegar al muelle. Luego se encaminaron hacia la puerta del castillo siguiendo la lámpara que Hagrid sostenía en alto para iluminar el camino. Una vez ahí, tocó tres veces con su puño, el cual Lillian pensaba que era casi tan grande como su cabeza. La puerta se abrió y una delgada bruja de cabello oscuro los esperaba tras de ella.

—Profesora McGonagall, aquí estan los estudiantes de primer año —dijo respetuosamente Hagrid.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza— Por favor, jóvenes, síganme por acá —la profesora McGonagall los condujo por el vestíbulo hacía un pequeño cuarto donde todos se amontonaron apretujándose ligeramente—. Bienvenidos, jóvenes estudiantes, pronto se dará inicio a la ceremonia de inauguración del año escolar, pero primero deben de esperar a que se los llame para ser seleccionados a sus respectivas casas —hizo una pausa— Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Para la casa a la cual pertenezcan, deberan ganar puntos durante el año escolar, pero si desobedecen las reglas se les restaran puntos disminuyendo la posibilidad de que ganen la copa de las casas al final del curso. Ahora, por favor, esperen a la indicación para proceder con la selección —finalizó la mujer y salió. Un poco más tarde, la profesora reapareció indicándoles que se formen para comenzar la ceremonia.

Nerviosos, todos los de primero formaron dos filas y se pararon frente a la puerta que daba al vestíbulo, luego se dirigieron a unas puertas de gran tamaño a la derecha de donde provenían miles de voces. Al abrirse, todos siguieron a la profesora McGonagall quien los hizo atravezar el Gran Comedor. Dentro de esa gran habitación se situaban cuatro mesas repletas de alumnos, los niños caminaron hasta una tarima donde se encontra la mesa de los profesores. Ahí, frente a ellos, había un taburete con un viejo sombrero, todas las miradas se posaron sobre aquel raido objeto hasta que una de las arrugas que tenía se abrió como si fuera una boca y comenzó a entonar una canción. Al finalizar la melodía la profesora McGonagall desenrrolló un largo pergamino:

—Cuando los llame por su apellido, será su turno de ponerse el sombrero —la bruja se acomodó sus anteojos y miró el primer apellido de la lista—. Abbot, Hannah.

Una niña rubia con dos trenzas subió a la tarima donde se encontraba el sombrero y se lo colocó. Tracey al ver que tenía el mismo peinado, rápidamente se empezó a deshacer las trenzas haciéndose una maraña en el cabello.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador a todo "pulmón" y los estudiantes de una de las largas mesas que se encontraba a la derecha aplaudieron con entusiasmo, la niña fue a sentarse junto con sus demás compañeros de casa.

—Bones, Susan.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —repitió el sombrero.

Los siguientes fueron Terry Boot que fue seleccionado a Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst también quedó en la misma casa, Lavender Brown fue a la casa de Gryffindor. Luego fue el turno de Millicent Bulstrode quien se encontraba más ancha que nunca e incluso tan alta como Lillian— ¡SLYTHERIN! —para Lillian, el tiempo se había triplicado y los nervios de acero que había demostrado hace unos instantes se iban quebrando cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando Tracey Davis fue seleccionada a Slytherin, Lillian tuvo el fuerte sentimiento de querer ir a la misma casa, la niña le había caído tan bien que esperaba compartir habitación y clases con ella.

—Longbottom, Neville.

El Sombrero Seleccionador se tomó todo el tiempo posible para decidirse, alterando aún más los nervios de Lillian, hasta que por fin exclamó— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —Por otro lado, en el caso de Draco Malfoy, quien era el siguiente, la muchacha podría jurar que el Sombrero ni si quiera topó la cabeza del rubio para gritar fuertemente Slytherin. Los que seguían en la lista fueron Nott, Parkinson, Padma Patil que fue a Ravenclaw y Parvati a Gryffindor.

—Potter, Harry —nombró la profesora McGonagall y hubo un repentino silencio en el comedor, seguido de una serie de cuchicheos y dedos índices que se dirigían hacia un niño de redondos lentes y cabello oscuro alborotado. Por fin, Lillian pudo ver a Harry Potter en carne y hueso. Lo había evitado durante su espera en la pequeña habitación del castillo y ahora que lo veía no parecía ser nada similar a lo relatado por su abuelo.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.

Silbidos y aplausos se elevaron en el Gran Comedor, incluso algunos entusiasmados Gryffindors se levantaban de su asiento para palmear el hombro de Harry Potter o estrecharle la mano.

La eternidad de los segundos que pasaban estaban matando a Lillian, quien mentalmente maldecía que su apellido comenzara con "W". Tuvo que esperar a que Lisa Turpin quedara en Ravenclaw, Alice Wainright en Hufflepuff y Ron Weasley a Gryffindor para que finalmente escuchara su nombre.

—Woodville, Lillian.

Casi trastabillando subió a la tarima donde se colocó el sombrero que le tapaba toda la visión de lo que ocurría en aquel momento y se sentó en el taburete entrelazando sus manos por los nervios. Luego de unos cortos segundos de silencio, la niña escuchó una voz— _Lillian Woodville, veamos que tienes que mostrarme_ —comentó el sombrero pensativo poniéndola aún más nerviosa— _te veo llena de sueños_ —dijo mientras urgaba en los pensamientos de la niña.

— _No son solo sueños, señor Sombrero_ —pensó Lillian—, _yo las llamaría metas porque…_

— _Porque sí o sí las piensas cumplir_ —completó la frase el sombrero y ella asintió—. _Tienes altas metas en la vida, Lillian, lo quieres tener todo, pero no das mucho a cambio_ —prosiguió—. _Mmmm… aunque a simple vista no lo saques a relucir, eres una muchacha justa, pero tu justicia se puede ver empañada por la codicia, la envidia y por dejarte llevar por las opiniones de los demás_ —pausa—. _Tienes madera de líder, mas lo llevas escondido en tu interior…_ —hubo una segunda pausa—. _Podrías ser una gran Slytherin, donde harás verdaderos amigos que te ayudarán a lograr tus metas y podrás desarrollar tu liderazgo. O una Hufflepuff donde tu ecuanimidad se desarrollara en todo su esplendor y no serías la primera Woodville que pertenesca a la casa de los tejones… Todo está en ti. Claro que si eliges una de las dos casas no necesariamente opacará las características que tienes de la otra, a menos que tú lo permitas_ —hubo una tercera pausa, esta vez fue un poco más larga que las otras dos, finalmente, el viejo sombrero habló—. _¿Ya has decidido?_

— _Sí_ —contestó ella con seguridad.

—¡SLYTHERIN!


End file.
